in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
|first = "In the Shadow of an Aurora" |last = Has yet to appear |alignment = Chaotic Good |likes = Doing things her way, |relationship = Single (Will definitely stay that way) |status = Alive |personality = Intelligent, Witty, Snarky, Sarcastic, Manipulative, Authoritive |birthplace = Ancient Greece |height = 6'0 }} Athena, usually under the alias of Paley Anderson, or usually just Anderson, is the Greek goddess of wisdom, warfare and handicraft. She one of of two main characters owned by , the other being Aurora. History Early History At some point, Athena arrived in America, under the alias of Paley Anderson, and became an expert lawyer and detective. Presumably not long after, as well, she met the Egyptian Gods Thoth and Isis, they two under the disguise of aliases, and became friends. Detective Anderson At the end of Detective Anderson, she was confronted by her half-brother Mercury, who told her that he had been sent to deliver a letter by her father. After accepting, she read the letter, it ordering her to head to New York to the address situated on the letter as well as a room number. Reluctantly, she decided to head to New York to this address. In the Shadow of an Aurora In the Shadow of an Aurora|In the Shadow of an Aurora], she arrived to this address and met the room's inhabitant, Aurora Blue, who's heart was glowing purple. As stated in Echolights, when she first saw Aurora, there was something about her she recognized, but not fully. Still pretending to be Paley Anderson, she decided to help this girl with her heart by taking her to her friends Thoth and Isis in Cairo, Illinois. While there, however, her old enemy Vortigon, supposedly having been dead for around 2,157 years, reappeared, rebirthed into a new fiery form, which caught Athena off guard. He easily defeated the three deities, hurling Athena into space and taking Aurora Blue with him aboard his ship The Eradicator. Powers and Abilities *'Deific Nature:' Being a Deity, Athena has similar abilities to the rest of the Greek pantheon. This includes superhuman strength, speed and reflexes, as well as being able to greatly resist damage, being able to shrug off most attacks including bullets and slowly heal her wounds over time. **'Near-Immortality:' Athena is naturally immortal, meaning her life is nearly infinite. *'Shapeshifting:' Athena can shapeshift into different forms and animals. Her preferred form and patron animal is the owl. *'Telekinesis:' Athena posseses telekinesis, and can lift artificial objects such as metal with ease, but is with organic such as people and animals, often limited to simple pushing and pulling them back and forward. *'Magic:' While not a true practitioner of magic, Athena does have a few abilities which stem from magic: **'Weapon Materialization:' Athena can materialize any of her weapons into her hand. **'Enchanted Hat:' Athena can throw her fedora like a boomerang, and it hits with the force of being hit by a metal Frisbee. Skills *'Intelligence:' Athena, being a goddess of wisdom, and having been on Earth for over 2,000 years, has a wide degree of knowledge of subjects. *'Combat:' Athena is a skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand combat and weapons. Her hand-to-hand combat skills are presumably one of the best in the Locked Room Gang, having both the strength, the reflexes and the speed to outplay her opponent. Despite her endurance and strength, Athena employs a trial and error strategy. With her high endurance, she can use this to eventually learn her opponent's tricks and strategies and eventually form a counter-attack. Items *'Spear:' Athena's spear appears as a hollow rod of metal, which at will can expand into a fully-formed spear, tipped on both ends. This spear can be thrown great distances like a javelin and can return to Anderson's hand at will. *'Dual Blades:' Athena also has two knife-like blades kept in her dress' pockets. Since they are essentially backup weapons, they are unheard of in the recorded mythologies. These two blades are incredibly strong yet very light, allowing Anderson to fight with a great level of agility. Weaknesses *'Divine Weapons:' Any sort of weapon unique to a godlike being or wielded by one gains the ability to harm her. *'Suffocation:' Despite being able to recover from wounds, suffocation from a strong enough entity would be able to kill Athena. *'Olive Tree Stake:' Athena can be harmed by a stake made from an olive tree coated in snake blood. *'Surprise Attacks:' Blast surprise attacking Athena by whacking her on the head with a tree was able to render her unconscious. Lost Items *'Aegis:' At present, her shield Aegis is currently shattered into three pieces from her fight with Vortigon thousands of years ago. Having forgotten to repair it, Aegis and its three pieces ended up scattered all over the world. Appearances Stories * Stories/In the Shadow of an Aurora (First appearance) * Stories/Calm before the storm * Stories/Detective Anderson Gallery IMG 20190629 125118.jpg|Version by Jelo Miss_Anderson_New.png|Digitalised version by Xenos Miss Anderson Newer.png|Anderson on the run Trivia * Her alias' full name is Paley Pallas Anderson. Category:Females Category:Owned by ItzXenos Category:Intelligent Category:Alive Category:Gods and god-like beings Category:Unknown age Category:Weapon users